An Execution in Canterlot
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: After his reign of terror comes to an end, the Storm King is hanged for spearheading his invasion of Canterlot. Warning: Contains spoilers for the MLP movie.


Disclaimer: I do not own "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" or its characters. They are property of Hasbro Studios and DHX Media.

"An Execution in Canterlot"

By TwilightSparkle3562

The rising of the sun was the beginning of a new day in Canterlot. The Friendship Festival, despite being ruined by the Storm King's forces, was a somewhat success. However, the Storm King and his forces ruined the atmosphere nonetheless and now the damage was done. Some ponies were emotionally scarred from the events while others simply blew it off as nothing more than just another wannabe effort to rule Equestria. Nevertheless, something had to be done against the threat that took place in Canterlot.

"So, this is what it comes down to," thought the Storm King, as he sat in a dungeon cell looking out of a window. "Everything I have ever done has come to this…my execution. That Twilight Sparkle and her friends did this to me! Had it not been for their interference, Canterlot would have been mine along with the rest of Equestria!"

The dethroned Storm King let out a low growl of frustration as he thought of his life up until this moment.

"They think that they will erase me from existence just like that?" he asked himself. "I think not. Whatever happens, history will commemorate my efforts as justified according to my law. But, I don't think that it will be the case. I have lost, plain and simple. Now, I am to pay for my crimes."

…

Just then, the Storm King heard the sounds of hoofbeats coming towards his cell. The sounds belonged to a pair of guardsponies that looked at the conqueror with a pair of grim expressions on their faces.

"It is time," one of them said as they opened the door of his cell. "Time for you to pay for your crimes against Equestria."

Leading the Storm King from his cell, the guards brought him to a cage…the very same kind of cage he kept ponies in. Now, he was the one being placed in a cage, like a caged animal.

"You know," remarked one of the guards, looking over at the Storm King. "They make cages in all shapes and sizes for those who inflict harm upon others. And its fitting for someone of your caliber. This is what we do to those who threaten Equestria, we put them in cages."

…

The Storm King said nothing as two ponies attached to the cart carrying the cage moved forward away from the dungeons. Coming into the light of day, the Storm King looked up and saw a platform with a hangman's noose hanging from a pole. He knew that this was going to be the end of him and it wasn't going to be a private farewell. Then, he looked to his left and then to his right, seeing the victims he terrorized not just from Equestria, but from the other lands he conquered.

"Why don't they say something?" he thought to himself. "Why don't they do anything to show their displeasure towards me?"

But, the crowds didn't say anything. All they could do was stare at the Storm King with angry looks on their faces. Even in fury, the ponies of Equestria remained silent. Soon, the cart arrived at the platform and the shackled Storm King was led out of his cage. The walk up to the noose was a slow one for him, almost like an eternity.

Then, he looked towards the front row and he saw them: the four alicorn princesses whose magic he had stolen for his own personal gain.

"Storm King," said a Canterlot military officer. "You have been charged and convicted on the counts of commission of aggression, crimes in the conduct of warfare and crimes against ponykind and you are hereby sentenced to hang by the neck until dead. Is there anything you wish to say before your sentence is carried out?"

But, the Storm King didn't say anything. All he could was glare back at the alicorns. He kept his eyes locked on them as the officer awaited to hear what he had to say.

"Well?" asked the officer. "In that case, we will proceed with the execution."

Bringing him forward to the trapdoor, the guards placed the noose around the Storm King's neck, tightening it with the eyes still locked on the alicorns. Then, a guardspony removed the Storm King's crown and replaced it with a black hood over his face. Once he was covered, the Storm King's hands were tied behind his back and soon, he was set for execution.

"May our divine princesses have mercy on you," said the officer.

A few moments later, Celestia nodded to the officer and then, he turned around and nodded to the executioner, who used a magic aura to activate the lever. The trapdoor was lowered and the Storm King dropped through the trapdoor, the sounds of his neck breaking reverberating through the crowd. But, even with the Storm King hanged, no sounds were heard.

For the next few minutes, silence rang out before a doctor came forward to listen for the Storm King's heartbeat.

"He's dead, your highnesses," answered the doctor to the princesses.

"Very well, then," sighed Celestia, looking up at the guards on the platform. "You may remove the body."

…

Soon, the crowds that had once been enslaved to the Storm King or imprisoned by him began to disperse, but there was no laughing, no cheering, not a sound, nothing.

"We had no other choice," said Celestia, in a remorseful voice. "The penalty had to fit the crime."

"And yet, nopony has said anything," remarked Luna. "Why do they not speak nor cheer?"

"Because we had to put someone to death, Luna," answered Celestia as they watched the Storm King's dead body being taken away. "Something that none of us wanted to do. If it was up to me, I would have spared his life. But, that is not the case here. I am pretty sure that we all just want to move on with our lives."

Just then, the alicorns looked as the pony who pulled the lever removed her hood revealing it to be Tempest Shadow, the Storm King's former second-in-command who once carried out his orders.

"Don't we all?" asked Twilight, as she looked up at her. "Don't we all?"

…

And just like that, it was over, the Storm King was dead and life in Equestria had to go on…

THE END


End file.
